Cheated
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Stella/Shannon story but also Shannon/Lawson Story. high rating for language. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

"Shannon wake up for me" said Stella worriedly, the team had been waiting for Shannon for over an hour at base before Stella and Josh decided to check out Shannon's place and make sure she was okay

"Josh ring an ambulance" said Stella as she gently shook Shannon's shoulder again, Shannon's eyelids started to move slightly as Stella shook her placing a hand on Shannon's face "Shannon come on open your eyes"

Shannon opened her eyes blinking rapidly at the sunlight shining through the blinds before her stomach started churning "I think I am going to be sick" said Shannon leaning over the side of the bed before vomiting harshly, Stella rubbed her back lightly as Shannon retrenched all of the contents in her stomach

After vomiting Stella helped Shannon lean against her as Josh handed Stella a wash cloth and Shannon a glass of water

"Thanks Josh" said Shannon her head still spinning as Stella wiped her face with the wash cloth

"No problem Shan, I'll clean it up for you, the ambulance is on its way" said Josh talking to them both before walking into the laundry and getting out a bucket and filling it with water before cleaning up the mess beside Shannon's bed, Stella held Shannon by the waist as she walked into the living room and sat on the chair

"I don't need to go to the hospital" said Shannon stubbornly as she looked at Stella

"Yeah you do Shannon, you where unconscious when we found you, then you throw up you need to see a doctor" said Stella placing a hand on top on Shannon's

"Fine, but you are coming with me" said Shannon as she leant her head on Stella's shoulder as she started to feel tired

"Oh no you don't, you are staying awake until the ambo's look over you" said Stella laughing slightly at Shannon's pout

"But I am tired" said Shannon as she looked at Stella

"NO sleeping" said Stella placing a hand on Shannon's shoulder kissing her temple before sirens could be heard getting louder with every passing second, Josh ran out to the front of the house leading the ambo's into the living room where Shannon was sitting with Stella

"Hello Shannon, Josh said that they found you unconscious and that shortly after you became conscious that you threw up?" asked the ambo, Shannon nodded her head

"And she says that she is tired" said Stella, Shannon glared at her as the ambo took her blood pressure and looked over at her

"We should take you to the hospital just to make sure nothing is wrong" said the ambo, Shannon nodded her head grabbing Stella's hand before Josh rung Tash telling her that Shannon would be coming in and to look after her before ringing Lawson

"Hey Lawson, Shannon is going to hospital we found her unconscious they want to make sure that everything is good" said Josh "Stella's going with her" added Josh

"Okay, you should ring Kerry head back to base and we will drop of Christian with you"

"Okay Mate" said Josh as he hung up ringing Kerry's phone

"Josh how is Shannon?" asked Kerry worriedly

"we found her unconscious she is awake now but they want to take her to the hospital just to make sure everything is okay, I rung ahead to Tash and she is going to look after Shannon" said Josh as he noticed Shannon walking towards the front door, Stella's arm wrapped around her waist tightly as she walked out the front door and towards the ambulance Josh following closely behind watching the interaction between the two women.

An hour later Shannon was sitting in a hospital room her eyes closed as she felt Stella run her thumb across her hand as she waited for Tash to come back with the results, another five minutes passed before Tash came in her usually bubbly self

"Well Shannon, your blood pressure was low so that accounts since you didn't each much last shift, the vomiting and tiredness that you have been accounted for the fact that you are pregnant congratulations" said Tash happily before walking back out the door

Stella's movements stopped as she heard that Shannon was pregnant "You can't be pregnant, that is just not possible" said Stella looking at Shannon who had now turned her head to the side looking away from Stella

"It is possible" said Shannon quietly

"How Shannon, we have been together for eight months, you know that it doesn't work that way" said Stella

"It is possible, Lawson and I had sex when we had that fight a couple of months back" said Shannon guiltily

"YOU WHAT" screamed Stella her eyes filling with Tears

"Actually do you know what I don't want to know, Have fun with Lawson Shannon" said Stella standing up to leave before Shannon's hand caught her wrist

"No Stella, don't leave please I love you" said Shannon letting tears fall down her face

"Bullshit" snarled Stella pulling her wrist from Shannon grip "I'll pack my stuff tonight, I'll take your stuff to your place" growled Stella as she left the room, pulling her phone out of her pocket Stella rung Kerry

"Stella, everything okay?" asked Kerry worriedly not hearing any information from the hospital or Stella

"Yup, can you come and pick me up I need to go home" said Stella tears leaking down her face as she ran her hand through her hair

"Yeah sure" said Kerry grabbing her keys from her desk and walking towards her car telling Leon that she was picking up Stella on the way out "I'll be there in twenty" said Kerry

"Thanks" said Stella hanging up her phone and sitting on a bench outside the hospital placing her head in her hands as she let the tears fall.


	2. Tears, Confrontation and Talking

**Thank you for the reviews :) it made my birthday that much more happy :)**

* * *

Kerry walked up to the stairs of the hospital noticing her young senior constable with her head in her hands hunched over Kerry sighed something has happened and she hoped it was not going to make the younger woman quit her job at TR a second time

"Stella?" she asked quietly, Stella didn't look up she just wiped the tears from her eyes "You okay?" asked Kerry and she sat down next to Stella

"Yeah fine if you count finding out that your girlfriend cheated on you with your boss" said Stella her hand now clenched in a fist

"Wait Shannon cheated on you?" Kerry said angrily "With Lawson?" Stella nodded her head her knuckles going white "Are you sure?"

"Well you know, I might be good but I sure as hell can't get another woman pregnant" said Stella as she looked over at the park across from the hospital

"I'm sorry Stella, and believe me that Lawson is being put on suspension" said Kerry pulling her phone out of her pocket and rung Lawson

"Lawson, Get your ass back to base right now. I don't care if you are on a call if you aren't there by the time I get back your job in TR will be filled by the end of the week" Kerry growled before hanging up

"Come on Stel, let's get you to base you can get changed and go home" said Kerry putting her arm around Stella's waist as she lead them to the car

An hour later

"Lawson want to tell me how one of your younger officers told me that her girlfriend is currently in hospital pregnant?" yelled Kerry as she tried not to throw objects at Lawson as he looked at her his face blanket of confusion

"Wait Shannon is pregnant?" asked Lawson his body ridged looking at his angry boss

"Yeah, now tell me why I shouldn't fire you right this second?" Kerry said placing her hands on her hips

"Because it was a one-time thing" said Lawson not mucking around

"Lawson, you have broken the trust of me, what about your team mate's do you think that they can look up to you as a role model when you are going around and having sex with other team members girlfriends?" yelled Kerry

"It's not like I planned it and it wasn't just me who wanted it" Lawson yelled

"You're on suspension for three weeks, now when did the incident occur?" Kerry asked as Lawson just looked down at this boots not able to meet Kerry's eyes "When did it occur?" asked Kerry again louder

"When Shannon went into the place that Michael and Shannon bought the investment property" said Lawson still not meeting Kerry's eyes

"Wait weren't you two on duty when that happened?" said Kerry her face unbelieving

"Yes" said Lawson still not meeting Kerry's eyes, now he was in even more trouble him sleeping with Shannon was a bad idea but now the fact that they were both on duty he was toast

"Get your stuff from your locker, I don't want to see or speak to you in the next three weeks" said Kerry leaving the room to speak to Leon "when is Shannon due to be out of hospital?" asked Kerry

"In an hour" said Leon looking up from his keyboard, Kerry nodded and walked towards the locker room knowing that the younger woman would still be there

"Stella, I'll drive you home if you want" said Kerry motioning to follow her

"Thanks Kerry" said Stella following Kerry to the car and staring out of the window as she rested her head against the cold glass

"You feel any better? Think of what you are going to do with Shannon?" asked Kerry as they stopped at the traffic lights

"Nope, feeling as though I want to beat the shit out of Lawson for even touching Shannon than getting her pregnant, and I broke up with Shannon" said Stella letting a tear slide down her face before turning to Kerry "How can I trust her again?" Pleaded Stella

"I don't know Stel, but you mean the world to Shannon just think of that maybe cool down for a while before you speak to her" said Kerry patting her arm gently

"Thanks Kerry" said Stella giving her a half smile as she stared back out the window. Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of Stella's apartment building as Stella got out grabbing her bag from beside her feet as she slung it over her shoulder and thanked Kerry before walking up to her apartment and hoping into a shower letting and letting the warm water poor over her body releasing the tension in her body

Two Hours Later

A knock echoed through Stella's apartment waking up the women as she laid on her bed the TV in the corner still on showing the time 9:30 who the hell was visiting her ? she thought as she walked towards the door and opening to reveal one of the two people that she didn't want to see

"Stella I am so sorry" said Shannon her eyes rimmed red

"Shannon I don't want to talk to you right now can you please leave" said Stella about to close her door when Shannon's foot automatically shot out effectively cutting of the door closing

"Fine what do you want?" growled Stella leaving the door open and walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge avoiding Shannon gaze

"I wanted to say sorry and I wanted to explain" said Shannon sitting next to Stella and placing a hand on Stella leg

"Go ahead" said Stella still not looking at Shannon"

"That morning when we had that fight I was upset I thought I had lost you and Lawson was there we kissed I tried to convince myself that if I kissed Lawson than everything would fell better but it didn't it just made it worse when we had sex all I could think about is that I loved you and how much I wished it was you not Lawson" said Shannon as she let the tears run down her face

" I know I screwed up so badly Stella, but I don't love him Stella I am in love with you" said Shannon as she held Stella's face in her hands making Stella look into her eyes

"I love you too, But I can't pretend that everything is okay when you are pregnant with our bosses child" said Stella, Shannon's gaze drooped and more tears ran down her face "Shan what aren't you telling me?" asked Stella holding Shannon's hand

"my blood pressure got too low and the baby died" said Shannon as she started to sob Stella held Shannon as she cried into her shoulder

"I'm Sorry Shan" said Stella as she ran her fingers through Shannon's hair trying to comfort her in any way that she could

"It isn't your fault, one day I will have kids and hopefully they will be with you?" she asked more hoped as she looked at the younger woman

"Yeah Shan" nodded Stella kissing her lightly on the lips and letting the tiredness that plagued both of them overcome them as they laid down on the bed, Stella had her arm around Shannon's waist as they slept comfortably

* * *

**Okay so I have decided if I get more reviews than 5 then I will post a third chapter that will be set in the future so all I need is 5 more reviews (P.S the reviews for the first chapter was 5 so with the extra 5 that equals 10 :) ) **


	3. Author Note

Okay so I have been getting a couple of anonymous reviews which I love but now I am getting over having to delete the ones in which are going on about how they don't like the couple or so on.

I am happy that you are reading my stories don't get me wrong but for the person/s who are doing these reviews I would hate to have to change my current setting so that only people who have an account and that are logged on can write reviews.

I only write for fun it is nothing serious and just is a reflection of myself I am not getting money for this either so please if you don't like a story on so on just inbox me


	4. 2 And A Half Years Later

2 And A Half Years Later:

"Shannon I hate you so much right now" growled Stella as another contraction hit her

"You are doing great beautiful" said Shannon holding her girlfriends hand as Stella squeezed her hand again, Shannon winced at the pain that surged through her hand

"If you want another child you are the one having it" growled Stella as the contraction passed as she replaced slightly into the bed as Shannon squeezed her hand lightly

"Gladly Stella" said Shannon as she kissed Stella's forehead lightly and rubbed Stella's stomach where for the last eight and a half months there child had been growing.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Two hours later, a very tired Stella sat comfortably in her bed as she rested her head in the pillows, She laughed when She heard Shannon scream out that they had a baby girl, Shannon had in her mind made up for the mistakes, on their one year anniversary minus the couple of hours where they had temporarily broken up. Stella had been surprised by a surprise commitment ceremony

Shannon had told her in that ceremony that cheating on Stella had been the worst mistake of her life but the best thing that she had ever done was get the guts to ask the younger woman out who she said was her soul mate

Stella's eye's wearily drooped but before she could get to sleep Shannon came in to the room with all of the team including Lawson who Stella still hated but got along with for the sake of the team

"Congratulations Stella" said Josh kissing her on the cheek smiling as Shannon handed him their daughter to lay in his arms "She is Beautiful" said Josh smiling broadly

"Thanks Josh" said Stella smiling, after another twenty minutes the group had all been given a chance to hold the little girl as the nurse came into the room smiling at the group before walking over too the new mothers

"Hello, I have to put a name down for your daughter" said the nurse as the two women smiled at each other before looking at Kerry

"Amanda Kerry Henry-Degostino" said Stella smiling up at her shocked girlfriend "I love you, and she is as much of your daughter as she is mine Shan" Shannon smiled again kissing her girlfriend lightly before collecting her daughter out of Kerry's arms

"Thank you Stella and you too Shan" said Kerry smiling at the small bundle

"Hey everyone I am really tired but can I talk to Josh and Kerry quickly, the group slowly left the room congratulating the two new mothers as they left

"Kerry and Josh you two have both done so much for us over the years and we wanted to know if you would want to be Amanda's Godparent's. Kerry smiled widely and wiped away a tear as she said yes and Josh gladly accepted as they held the little girl again before both leaving as Stella got even more tired

"Sweet heart you did amazing today I love you so much but try and sleep" said Shannon kissing Stella before placing her daughter in the portable crib as Stella kissed her girlfriends hand

"Please lay down with me" said Stella, Shannon complied as she lied down, the two had jumped hurdles together from fighting to stay together when she slept with her boss from when they had to fight to stay together when Stella left TR after the shooting they had supported each other for nearly three and a half years and now they would be a family growing and giving their love to the new born daughter

Finished


End file.
